nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Autolog
Autolog is a social network first introduced in Criterion Games' ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010). It was crafted as a result of the amount of competition between members of the development team at Criterion Games during production and testing. The system allows players to compare their high scores with one another in a competitive fashion. The system tracks a player's progress on a series of "Speed Walls" with each reflecting their career progression, event records and driving accomplishments. The system also allows players to share photos within Autolog. Players can post on the Speed Walls of other players and comment on their uploaded content. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) Criterion Games' Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) allows players to compare their progression in both the Racer and SCPD careers against their friends on the system. Players can view the fastest times listed by friends for any event that they have completed as well as be recommended to beat a friend's faster time. Autolog will track the amount of first place finishes each friend has earned as a Racer in multiplayer Race, Hot Pursuit, Interceptor, Arms Race and Most Wanted events. The system will also highlight any particular vehicles that friends have used to set their fastest time with in each event they have completed. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' Slightly Mad Studios' Shift 2: Unleashed allows players to compare their progression through the career events against their friends on the system. Players can view the fastest times and highest drift scores listed by friends for any event that they have completed as well as be recommended to beat a friend's faster time. Autolog will track the amount of Badges each player has been awarded in their driver career as well as the amount of first place finishes in multiplayer events. The system will also highlight any particular vehicles that friends have used to set their fastest time with in each event they have completed as well as its Performance Index. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' Black Box's Need for Speed: The Run allows players to compare their progression through The Run against their friends on the system and their progression through the Challenge Series. Players can view the fastest times listed by friends for any Stage or Challenge Series event that they have completed. The system will also list the amount of Resets that they have used for that particular event. The Autolog system in Need for Speed: The Run keeps track of the number of Recommendations that the player has beaten. Players will unlock special edition vehicles as they beat more Recommendations. The system will also highlight any particular vehicles that friends have used to set their fastest time with in each event they have completed. It will also highlight how far ahead or behind the player is compared to their Autolog Recommendation time. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) Criterion Games' ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) features an upgraded Autolog system entitled - Autolog 2.0. Autolog 2.0 will compare each players' completion time for each single player event. It will also track a player's records such as vehicle speed captured by speed cameras, smashed security gates, jump distance whilst smashing through billboards, unlocked cars and unlocked upgrades. CloudCompete CloudCompete is a cross-platform system that allows the player to transfer data from one platform release to another. Players can import their Speed Points to other devices and unlock certain rewards faster. Trivia *'Note:' Since the Autolog 2.0 update, Autolog users not possessing Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) are no longer able to access their Autolog accounts outside of their purchased game(s). Category:User Interface Category:Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Need for Speed: The Run Category:Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Need for Speed: Rivals Category:Need for Speed (2015)